Guardias del Mundo
by Mitsuki-chan17
Summary: Los guardianes están hechizados y no pueden usar sus poderes. Jack tendrá que viajar por distintos mundos y encontrarles sustitutos para entrenarlos y derrotar al causante de todo esto, Sombra ( Pitch ). Conseguirán Merida, Hipo y Rapunzel ayudar a Jack y a los guardianes¿? ( Jackunzel y Mericcup love x3).
1. Prologo

**Hola! Soy Mitsuki =D Y esta es mi tercera historia! Estos 4 ( Merdia , Hiccup, Jack y Rapunzel me encantan) Así que me gusta hacer historias sobre ellos. Soy de Jackunzel y Mericcup, así que no haré otro tipo de parejas entre ellos que no sean los qu e he dicho antes /. Pero si que se verán sus relaciones de amistad entre elos chicos y las chicas! En espero que os guste esta historia de aventura y romance :D**

* * *

**Guardias del mundo**

Prologo

Jack estaba sentado en la ventana del salón d Norte, en el que estaba situado el gran globo terráqueo iluminado por millones de luces. Cada una representaba a un niño que creía en ellos. Y ahora como guardián que era su misión era mantenerlas encendidas.

Jack! – Oyó que lo saludaba Norte. – Otra vez por aquí ¿?

Norte!- Le saludaba Jack quitándose la capucha.

No tendrías que estar por ahí regalando alegría con tu nieve ¿?

Bueno de hecho tengo que pasarme por el polo norte con bastante frecuencia, no crees ¿?- Le preguntó burlón – Eso si quieres seguir viéndolo todo nevado.

Jojojo – se rio Norte- Muy cierto. Ven vamos a charlar, hace tiempo que no te veía.

Y era cierto, desde que Jack fuera nombrado guardián habían pasado unos 5 años. Para Jack y los otros guardianes no era nada ni siquiera su aspecto había cambiado. Pero una cosa era su aspecto físico y la otra muy distinta era no ver a los guardianes. Solo los había visto en contadas ocasiones en que él se había colado en sus "casas" para verlos, como por ejemplo en esta ocasión en la que se había colado en casa de Norte.

Se sentaron en la sala delante de la chimenea encendida. Jack sonrió pensando que un simple fuego jamás sería capaz de hacer que su cuerpo entrara en calor.

Y ¿? Como te va desde que eres un guardián ¿?- Pregunto Norte sentándose en un sillón.

Mmmm… No está mal- dijo sonriendo de lado

Bueno, ahora los niños pueden verte, verdad ¿?

No todos. – Dijo mientras se apoyaba en su bastón mágico.- Pero sí que es cierto que no puedo ir tan libremente por las calles como antes- Rio

Jojojo eso es bueno.

Jack y Norte rieron juntos, hasta que se hizo un enorme silencio.

Basta de formalidades Norte, que es lo que quieres¿? – Pregunto Jack muy serio.

Como¿?- Se sorprendió Norte

No me impiden lo yetis entrar, no se oyen las campanas de los gnomos correteando y me invitas a charlar tranquilamente en vez de adelantar faena para navidad¿? – le respondió levantando una ceja.

Jojojo- rió Norte – Eres un chico listo – Dijo seriamente

Lo soy- sonrió con suficiencia Jack

Verás Jack, tenemos un problema.- El rostro de Norte se ensombreció

Que ocurre ¿?- pregunto Jack preocupado. Norte no solía ponerse nunca así.

Son los otros guardianes… están … están enfermos Jack..

Enfermos¿?- Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Eso es imposible!

Pues parece ser, que no…

* * *

**Os ha gustado el prologo¿? =) De momento aún no ha habido romance, pero lo habrá más adelante! Que hará Jack ante lo que esta pasando¿? Que creéis ¿? :3**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa! Primero agradecer a todos las personas que se están leyendo este fic! Muchas gracias de verdad! The big Four me gusta mucho y apenas hay nada ****en español así que espero que os siga gustando mi historia! ^^**_

_**Espero que os guste! Espero vuestra opinión =D**_

**Capítulo I**

- Y que les ocurre ¿? – Preguntó Jack poniéndose nervioso

- Se están volviendo humanos.- Respondió sencillamente Norte

- Hu..humanos¿?-se sorprendió Jack- Estas de broma! ¿? Son guardianes! Su vida de humanos termino hace mucho tiempo!- Exclamó Jack

- Este es el problema Jack, es antinatural que eso pase, por eso quería hablar contigo.

- No entiendo nada, acaso ha sido la Luna la que ha hecho todo esto ¿?

- No, no ha sido ella- Negó Norte

- Entonces quién ¿? Quién tiene el poder de hacer algo así¿?

- No se te ocurre nadie¿?

Mientras hizo la pregunta Norte le miró serio y levantó una ceja en señal de que era evidente. Jack lo comprendió en seguida.

- Sombra…- Dijo pensativo Jack

- Así es.- Respondió Norte

- Pero como ¿?

- No lo sé. Eso es lo que tendrás que averiguar tú.

- Yo ¿?- Se extrañó Jack- No me echaras una mano ¿?

- No puedo Jack.. Yo también he empezado a desarrollar el mismo problema de los otros guardianes- Norte bajo la mirada entristecido- Mis poderes son inestables y cada vez van menguando más…

Jack le miró preocupado

- Me estoy volviendo humano otra vez Jack…

Norte le miraba con una expresión seria, pero en sus ojos se veía el terror inmenso ante lo que significaba esa afirmación.

Sí. Eso era un enorme problema.- Pensó Jack. Si los guardianes dejaban de ser guardianes el mundo perdería lo que ellos representaban; La ilusión, la esperanza, los sueños y los recuerdos. Todo desaparecería como lo hacía su nieve bajo el calor del sol.

- Y qué debo hacer¿?- Le preguntó a Norte

- Tengo un plan, ven conmigo.- Norte se levantó y guió a Jack hasta el Globo.- Bien, estuve hablando con la luna ayer, y me mostro algo interesante. –Continuó diciendo Norte mientras llegaban al Globo.

Bajo él había un saco que estaba resguardado por uno de los Yetis.

- Hola Feel.- Saludó Jack al Yeti

- Iiiioouuh- le respondió él a modo de saludo.

Norte cogió el saco y se lo mostró a Jack.

- Y bien¿?- Preguntó Jack confundido ante lo que veía dentro del saco.

- Son bolas de portales mágicos.

- Si eso ya lo veo.- Lo miró Jack con cara de evidencia.- Y también hay 3, algo que no sepa ¿?- Se burló.

- Que chico, jojojo.- Se rio Norte.- Verás Jack- Dijo Norte cogiendo una de las bolas.- Estas bolas son especiales.

- Especiales ¿?

- Así es. Cada una de ellas te llevará a un sitio concreto.- Le miró serio.- Pero no solo cambiaras de sitio sino también de época.- Norte volvió a dejar la bola en el saco y señalo a Jack.- Tienes que traer a la persona a la que la bola te haya llevado.

- Y se puede saber que tiene que ver todo esto con Sombra?- Replicó Jack.

- Todo.- Dijo Norte.- Las personas que encontrarás serán los que hereden nuestros títulos de guardianes.

- Eh¿? Para, para , para! Esto no tiene sentido.

- Si escuchas a mí lo entenderás.

Jack le prestó atención en silencio.

- Bien, tu misión es ir a cada uno de los lugares de estas bolas y traer a quién haya allí. Las personas elegidas por la luna siempre tienen algo especial; un poder, una habilidad o un corazón fuerte. Debes traerlos aquí.

- Vale, eso lo he pillado, pero… solo hay 3 bolas y sois 4 guardianes-Jack sacó las 3 esferas del saco.- Has dicho que cada uno hereda vuestro título. Aquí están la bolsa de Bunny, la de Sandy, y la de la Hada de los dientes. Dónde está tu heredero¿?- Le preguntó Jack

Norte le sonrió de manera amable y le puso la mano en su hombro.

- Lo tengo delante- Dijo con sencillez

Jack se sobresaltó y en ese momento pensó que era la primera vez en 300 años que alguien le hacía sentir querido.

- No te inquietes Jack, tú ya eres un guardián, solo tendrás que instruir a los otros 3. Necesitáis ser 4 para enfrentaros a Sombra.

"Instruirlos ¿?"- Pensó Jack. "Genial ahora tendría que cargar con otra responsabilidad. Como si salvar al mundo no fuera lo suficientemente difícil".

- Jack debes ir ahora mismo, no tenemos tiempo. Mientras yo reuniré al resto de guardianes.

Jack sonrió de lado enseñando sus dientes blancos como copos de nieve- Bien. Enseguida vuelvo- Dijo antes de salir volando de la casa de Norte.

- Suerte Jack.- Se murmuró Norte a sí mismo, observando a Jack mientras volaba.

Jack lo oyó y pensó que esta sensación era parecida a tener algo así como una familia… Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Jack se sentó encima de un enorme bloque de hielo del Polo Norte. Con él traía el saco de los 3 portales mágicos.

Antes de decidir cuál de ellos abrir primero, pensó en Sombra.

Sombra era poderoso, no lo negaba, pero… tanto¿? Se había vuelto tan poderoso como para hacer perder sus poderes a los otros 4 guardianes¿? No, había algo que no le encajaba a Jack.

- Que estas tramando, Sombra¿?- Murmuró Jack lanzando la pregunta al aire.

Una ráfaga de viento helado lo volvió a la realidad.

- Vale! Gracias viento!- Exclamó mirando al cielo- No tengo tiempo que perder! – Se dijo decidido.

Jack sacó las tres bolas del saco y las observó.

- "Que portal podría abrir primero¿?" - Pensó – Aaah! Ya sé, iré a ver al heredero de Bunny ¡ Me pregunto si será un canguro gigante o algo por el estilo! Tal vez me lleve a Australia! – Rio Jack burlándose.

Aunque él y Bunny se consideraban colegas siempre había habido cierta rivalidad y roce entre ellos, incluso después de que él fuera un guardián hacía ya 5 años. Por suerte sabían que en el fondo era todo un roce de amigos.

Y así lo hizo, Jack cogió la bola con una marca de un huevo de pascua en el borde y lo lanzó. Ese era el portal de Bunny estaba muy clara su marca distintiva.

- Vamos allá! –Gritó

La bola botó y cuando estaba en medio del aire se abrió un portal redondo muy colorido y bastante grande.

Jack ando tranquilamente hacia él y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzarlo, se giró para mirar al Polo Norte por última vez antes de irse.

- Os lo prometo chicos- dijo serio, refiriéndose a los Guardianes- Os prometo que voy a arreglar esto.

Se volvió a girar hacia el portal y sin volver a mirar atrás, lo cruzó.

Que os a parecido¿?! Sé que aún no han aparecido el resto, pero poco a poco, tengo que ir desarrollando la historia! No os preocupeis porque van a salir ! _

**Adil**: Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te gustara! Espero que te siga gustando mucho más! =)

**Nerea Infante**: Que decir! Muchas gracias, me hace ilusión de que te guste tanto mi historia! Las dos somos de Barcelona _ En fin espero que leas este primer capitulo, nos leemos pronto! ^0^


	3. Chapter 2

**Holaa!**_** Hoy vuelvo ha actualizar :) Como siempre solo espero que disfrutéis leyendo esta historia! _ Muchas gracias a los que os la leeis y me animais a seguirla, espero que os siga gustando!**_

_**Y aquí dejo el segundo capitulo ^0^**_

_**(Recordad que Desdetao es Chimuelo y Sombra es Pitch ^^)**_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Jack cayó hacia un fondo que parecía no tener fin. Cuando se dio cuenta usó su bastón mágico para mantenerse suspendido en el aire.

Donde estoy ¿?- Se preguntó.

Cuando miró hacia arriba vio que aún estaba el portal abierto. Debajo de él, solo había mar.

Genial, eso ha sido el gracioso de Bunny. Seguro que ha sido él. Es el único que podría colocar la entrada del portal encima del agua y suspenderla en el aire. Seguro que era para reírse de mí, cuando llegara todo mojado. – Se dijo pensando en que Bunny se iba a decepcionar al ver que no había caído en su broma y seguía todo seco.

Jack voló hasta el portal y metió la mano para coger la bola que estaba en el otro lado, en el polo Norte.

Luego la trajo hasta donde estaba él y con un dedo borro uno de los huevos de pascua que había en ella. El portal se cerró.

En cada bola había en un pequeño dibujo, el símbolo que representaba a cada guardián, de este modo cuando Jack tenía que cerrar un portal, con borrar el dibujo bastaba. Luego cuando lanzaba la bola nuevamente para abrir el portal el dibujo reaparecía y una vez lo atravesaba solo tenía que seguir el mismo proceso anterior de borrar el dibujo. Tenía que reconocer que Norte y sus Yetis hacían cada vez mejores objetos.

Bien, es mejor que nadie pueda cruzar el espacio ni el tiempo, eso podría cambiar cosas en el futuro.

Jack debía vigilar con eso. Al fin y al cabo cada bola era de un tiempo y sitio diferentes, así que era mejor tener cuidado.

Estuvo volando un rato hasta que se topó con una isla. A simple vista parecía algo terrorífica. Con altos riscos de piedra a su alrededor y rodeada de un mar oscuro.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, aterrizó.

Jack inspeccionó los alrededores. Había aterrizado en lo que parecía un bosque totalmente nevado.

"Mmmm…, porque me suena este sitio ¿?"- Pensó Jack – "que raro ".

Siguió avanzando por el interior de bosque a pie. El portal le había guiado hasta allí, así que el heredero de Bunny no podía andar muy lejos.

De pronto se oyó un pitido. Parecía una caída de algo enorme y de golpe estalló una explosión.

BOOOOOOOM!

A pesar de que Jack no estaba extremadamente cerca, la fuerza del impacto le hizo trastabillar hasta caerse de espaldas al suelo.

Pero... Pero que ha sido eso ¿?!- Se dijo incorporándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Jack se levantó y corrió has el sitio de la explosión. Justo cuando salió de la espesura del bosque vio ante él un hermoso claro. Allí en el centro había un lago totalmente congelado, de él salían arboles frondoso y rocas gigantescas.

Jack se asomó con cautela y observo hacia donde había caído la explosión.

Uaauu! – Exclamo- Pero quién o qué ha podido hacer algo así ¿?

En una parte del claro había un agujero recién hecho del que salía mucho humo y aunque ya no había llamas de fuego se podía sentir su calor. Jack calculó que debía tener unos 15 metros de profundidad.

Justo cuando se decidió a ir al interior del claro, algo en el cielo lo alertó. Encima del claro había algo que parecía estar sobrevolándolo. Y lo que parecía ser era…

UN DRAGÓN ¿?!- gritó el espíritu del invierno. -No puede ser- se dijo.

El dragón se acercó al claro y aterrizó. De encima del dragón bajó, lo que parecía ser un chico.

Bien Desdentao! – Exclamó el chico hacia el dragón.- Cada vez estamos más coordinados y tu fuerza de ataque es más potente.

Jack no podía creerlo, hacia siglos que no había dragones y ya era bastante increíble ver uno como para que encima un chico estuviera hablando con uno.

Jack empezó a creer que los guardianes le habían gastado una broma y que le habían dado bolas alucinógenas en vez de portales mágicos.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que el dragón se ponía nervioso.

Desdentao!- Gritó el chico- Pero que te pasa¿?!- Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el hocico para calmarlo.

El dragón gruñó al chico y movió la cabeza como indicando algo. Jack entrecerró los ojos, estaba un poco lejos, así que no veía del todo bien lo que ocurría.

De golpe tanto el chico como el dragón miraron hacia donde él se encontraba.

Quién anda ahí ¿?- Preguntó el chico en voz alta.

No podía ser… le habían visto ¿? Eso no era posible, era un guardián y los guardianes no eran vistos por nadie a menos que creyeran en ellos. Los adolescentes eran los "niños que estaban dejando de creer" como decía Norte, en todo a lo referente a ellos. Así que no era posible que…

Si… si no sa… sales vendremos a por ti!- Tartamudeo gritando – Vamos Desdentao!

Antes de que Jack se hubiera percatado el dragón se abalanzó sobre él.

Jack cayó contra el suelo y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con otros enormes y de un tono amarillento verdoso.

El dragón rugió agresivo y Jack agarró su bastón preparándose para atacar. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo oyó al chico.

Basta Desdentao!- Ordenó- Es solo un chico!- Continuó gritando.

Jack giró la cabeza y vio al chico al lado del dragón.

De pronto el peso que lo aprisionaba lo soltó y el dragón se puso detrás del chico delgado y castaño.

Jack se levantó y apuntó con su bastón a los otros dos. El chico joven se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió tímidamente.

Emmm, tranquilo no vamos a hacerte nada. Siento si te hemos asustado... se excusó el castaño.

El peliblanco no respondió, aunque escuchaba al chico, él solo tenía ojos para el dragón , que aunque no era muy grande su pelaje negro, sus garras y sus ojos penetrantes infundaban mucho respeto.

Hubo un momento de total silencio, tensión y miradas hasta que el chico suspiró.

Mm Haber como arreglo esto- murmuró para sí mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-Porque no empezamos desde el principio ¿? - sugirió.

Jack siguió en silenció mientras lo miraba aún con el bastón en alto.

Me llamo Hipo- dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia él.- Y él es Desdentao. Le señaló con la otra mano.

El peliblanco vio como justo en ese momento el dragón le sacaba los dientes. " Desdentao ¿?! Eso era todo menos desdentado".

Y tu ¿?- Prosiguió Hipo al ver que Jack no reaccionaba.- Eres de por aquí verdad ¿?

Volvió a mirar al chico, parecía muy inofensivo.

No, no lo soy- respondió. Mi nombre es Jack Frost.- sonrió, dejando el bastón de lado.

Y así los dos se dieron las manos.

* * *

_**Pues hasta aquí ha llegado ^^ Ya sabéis quién es el primer heredero! _ Cuál creéis que será el siguiente, y de quién heredara el titulo¿? De momento queda esperar x3**_

_**Nicole: Rapunzel saldrá pronto, pero será la siguiente¿? eso aun no te lo puedo decir! Pero tranquila que saldrá ! ^^ Gracias por tus ánimos y por leer el fic ^-^**_

_**Adil : Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^ Bueno a mi no me gusta mucho el yaoi, pero lo respeto totalmente, y me gusta que aunque las parejas que yo hago no son tus preferida te leas el fic igualmente! Muchisimas gracias Adil! Espero que te leas este capitulo también =)**_

_**Nerea Infante: Pues aquí tienes tu actualización x3 Espero te haya gustado, y como puedes ver Hipo ya ha aparecido ahora faltan el resto ;) Gracias de nuevo !**_

_**Nayru: Entiendo que no te pueda gustar mi fic, pero las cosas se pueden decir de muchas maneras para que a la gente no le sepa mal. Para empezar si no te gustan este tipo de historias nadie te obliga a leerlas pero supongo que esperabas encontrar algo nuevo y por eso la has empezado. Aun así te diré que mi historia no será para nada como tu la has descrito, ni mucho menos, la historia principal es arreglar el mal que ha causado Sombra /Pitch y el romance llegará muy lentamente ( no creo en los amores a primera vista ), así que en fin si te animas a seguir leyéndola me gustaría y si no pues lo respeto, eso sí, si no te gusta dímelo de otra manera más respetuosa. Saludos.**_


End file.
